The power of a motorcycle engine is controlled in some situations by an engine control module that senses a variety of operating parameters and selectively controls the power of the motorcycle when several parameters fall within a predetermined range. Conventionally, the power is reduced by shutting off fuel to the engine or cutting out the spark. Although these techniques control the power, they also tend to induce lean running conditions, which ultimately cause increased noise emissions from the engine due to backfires and misfires.